Corva Septem
Corva Septem is the daughter of the protagonist from the tale The Seven Ravens. She is a Royal, eager to go on her quest and fulfil her legacy Corva's RP Tumblr Portrayals In live-action, Corva would be portrayed by Lulu Antariksa, as she posseses Corva's hazel eyes and brown hair, as well as having a similar face shape and the ability to snark at people. Character Personality Corva is rather headstrong and quite often, stubbon, having high value in her opinions and has a habit of dismissing any that are conflicting, despite their value. Most of the time she prefers independancy over group work, unless she knows all the people well. Appearance Corva has hazel eyes and olive skin. She has her brown hair cut at shoulder length, but has had it shorter in the past. She's fairly short and looks younger than her age, much to her annoyance. Fairy tale A peasant has seven sons and no daughter. Finally a daughter is born, but is sickly. The father sends his sons to fetch water for her, in the German version to be baptized, in the Greek version to take water from a healing spring. In their haste, they drop the jug in the well. When they do not return, their father thinks that they have gone off to play and curses them and so they turn into ravens. When the sister is grown, she sets out in search of her brothers. She attempts to get help first from the sun, which is too hot, then the moon, which craves human flesh, and then the morning star. The star helps her by giving her a chicken bone and tells her she will need it to save her brothers. She finds them on the Glass Mountain. In the Greek version, she opens it with the bat's foot, in the German, she has lost the bone, and chops off a finger to use as a key. She goes into the mountain, where a dwarf tells her that her brothers will return. She takes some of their food and drink and leaves in the last cup a ring from home. When her brothers return, she hides. They turn back into human form and ask who has been at their food. The youngest brother finds the ring, and hopes it is their sister, in which case they are saved. She emerges, and they return home. Relationships Family Up until last year, the only family Corva had was her mother. They're exceptionally close and as much as she won't admit it, Corva does miss her while she's at Ever After High. She met two of her seven older brothers, Ben and Jon, last year in her first of highschool. They bonded instantly and if you didn't know beforehand, it would appear as if they've known each other their entire life. Friends Friend-making does not come easily to Corva, but she does have a few good ones. Pet Dancer is Corva's horse. Romance Outfits Basic Legacy Day Hi Quotes Notes Gallery wip.png|WIP art, will be finished soon and posted Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Royals Category:Septem Category:The Seven Ravens